herofandomcom-20200223-history
Amidamaru
' Amidamaru' is a heroic ghost from Shaman King who is Yoh Asakura's guardian ghost. He is a 600-year old samurai whose numerous killings earned him a bad reputation which was carried all the way to the present time. About Past Amidamaru was training to be a samurai when he was still very young in order to drive away bandits and protect the orphans he was living with. He always used to break his katana when he was young and his friend Mosuke would always make a new sword. But they were too poor to afford quality steel and Amidamaru was an honorable samurai who refused to steal swords from the corpses and skeletons that were found scattered across the land at the time. Mosuke, being a very skilled swordsmith, was able to make a sword using his father's knife. Amidamaru was grateful for the sacrifice that Mosuke made, so touched that he shed a tear though Amidamaru pretends that it was the rain and the katana was named "Harusame", meaning "Spring Rain" When both Amidamaru and Mosuke grew older, they were employed by a daimyo who was impressed with Amidamaru's skills as a samurai and Mosuke's skills as a swordsmith. They worked for him happily, but it did not last long. Amidamaru found out about their daimyo's greed when he asked him to kill Mosuke so that he won't make a sword which would be better than Harusame. Amidamaru was at a dilemma because he owes unrequited loyalty to both the daimyo and his friend. Amidamaru and Mosuke met at the tree on Monument Hill where Amidamaru told Mosuke what the damiyo told him. At first Mosuke asked Amidamaru to just kill him because an order from a damiyo was an absolute order for a samurai. Amidamaru, being loyal to Mosuke, told him to run away and that he would accept the crime. Mosuke asked him to give him the Harusame so he could fix it up and give it to him later that night. Amidamaru agreed and he gave Mosuke his oath that he would wait for him at that very spot. Someone spied on their conversation and informed the damiyo who ordered his men to kill Mosuke. The men then went up the hill hoping to kill Amidamaru, but Amidamaru killed them all before dying from exhaustion. Present After 600 years have passed Amidamaru's tombstone is broken by "Wooden Sword" Ryu. Afterwards, Asakura Yoh takes revenge for Amidamaru by using Hyoi Gattai with him and beat up Ryu. Yoh asked him to be his guardian ghost, but Amidamaru refuses as he is waiting in that cemetery for his friend Mosuke. After Yoh returns to the cemetery, he reveals to Amidamaru that Mosuke was waiting for him to, but passed over after Yoh repaired Harusame. Wanting to pass over himself, Amidamaru is unable to and takes up on Yoh's earlier offer to become his guardian ghost. When Ryu is first possessed by Tokagero, Tokagero steals Harusame from the museum and wields it against Amidamaru. Tokagero explains that this is his revenge on Amidamaru for killing him six-hundred years ago. Reluctant to do so, Amidamaru and Yoh is forced to break the Katana saying that they did it because of their friendship with Mosuke. Eventually, they defeat Tokagero, but wonder how they should fix Harusame. Anna points out that she can merely summon Mossuke from the other side and use Ryu's body as a medium. With this the friends are finally able to meet again. Hyoi Gattai This is the most basic of Yoh's abilities and used many times in the early part of the series. By using various long objects such as iron poles and Ryu's wooden sword, he can fight alongside Amidamaru. *100% Hyoi Gattai: When fighting with Len the first time, Yoh learned that either the ghost or the host must be in control, or else it would be impossible to fight with one's fullest potential. But Yoh found another way. Instead of using submission on Amidamaru, they gained one hundred percent power because they both agreed on beating Len. Attacks *Amidaryū: Shinkuu Buddha-giri: The signature technique developed by Amidamaru when he was still alive. Its principal use is to strike at adversaries beyond the range of his sword. Essentially, it breaks the air with a slash and forces out a powerful shockwave at the adversary. The name of this technique was changed to "Celestial Slash" in the English Anime, possibly to avoid religious implications. *Amidaryū Gokōjin: Amidamaru's most revolutionary technique. It is a dual-sword battō-jutsu technique executed from his unique and legendary fighting stance, called Tathagata. During execution, both swords are unsheathed at incredible speed at dead-range of the adversary, unleashing a strike with enough power to bust an adversary to shreds. Over Souls & Attacks O.S. Amidamaru *Shaman: Yoh Asakura *O.S. Type: Weapon Type *Spirit Ally: Amidamaru (human ghost) *Medium used: Harusame Description: Initially, Yoh learns how to create this first Over Soul indirectly during his battle with the Shaman Fight officiant, Silva. By integrating Amidamaru's spirit with that of his sword, Harusame, Yoh forges an Over Soul which augments the properties of his Harusame's blade, with an Over Soul that grows bigger the more Yoh injects furyoku into it. The basic characteristics of this O.S. resembles Amidamaru's Spirit Flame form, with the samurai's shoulder guards present while an effigy of Amidamaru burns over Harusame at the O.S.'s nucleus. This primary form can be freely modified to best meet Yoh's needs. Due to it's inherent flexability, it can form two large shields for defense. Amidamaru's duty is simply just to remain there and so he doesn't move freely, so it's usually Yoh who must make the movements and keep the situation under control. As Yoh progressed and trained within the Yomi Cave, the Amidamaru O.S. was able to materialize on a higher plane of existence; in a sense, evolving into what could be called "Over Soul: Amidamaru V.2". This progression allowed Amidamaru's shoulder guard and arm shield to materialize over Yoh's right arm, providing more protection. Amidamaru can now act freely and this O.S. is more material than its predecessor. Thanks to that, he can move and act independently of Yoh in battles and help him protect his weak spots. At this phase, Amidamaru can also speak freely, even while in O.S. mode. Attacks *Amidaryū: Shinkuu Buddha-giri: Amidamaru's signature technique developed when he was still alive. Its principal use is to strike at adversaries outside of his sword's range. Essentially, it breaks the air with a slash and forces out a powerful shockwave at the adversary. Through constant "Spirit Integration" Yoh learns this technique, albeit through muscle memory. With the introduction of the Over Soul, this technique has been somewhat modified, instead expanding the Over Soul over a distance, rather than a shockwave slash. The name of this technique was changed to "Celestial Slash" in the English dub, possibly to avoid religious implications. *Amidaryū Gokōjin: Amidamaru's most revolutionary technique. It is a dual-sword battō-jutsu technique executed from his unique and legendary fighting stance, called Tathagata. During execution, both swords are unsheathed at incredible speed at dead-range of the adversary, unleashing a strike with enough power to bust an adversary to shreds. Since then this technique has been modified for use in Over Soul mode; instead using the spiritual power of the Over Soul to cut the enemy to pieces in one swift sword-draw. *Amidamaru Shield: Basically a form of Over Soul manipulation,Yoh forms a large shield out of Amidamaru's samurai armour(the shoulder guards and,for V.2, the arm guard as well).Also,in V.2 of this Oversoul, Amidamaru has the capability of doing this attack on his own to protect Yoh's weak spots. O.S. Amidamaru, Big Over Soul *Shaman: Yoh Asakura *O.S. Type: Spirit Type *Spirit Ally: Amidamaru (human ghost) *Medium used: Harusame Description: While fighting Ren, Yoh learned to inject more Furyoku into his Oversoul. The O.S. Amidamaru changed entirely; resulting in the near-complete materialization of Amidamaru himself (consisting of his upper body and a single sword), as witnessed during Yoh's final qualifying match with Tao Ren. This form of his O.S. enabled Amidamaru to wield Harusame personally, allowing him to utilize his skills firsthand. By adding the "Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi" (antiquity) Yoh can make Amidamaru wield two swords. However Yoh dislikes this form of his Over Soul as it goes against his relaxed attitude towards life. Attacks *Amidaryū Gokōjin: Amidamaru's most revolutionary technique. It is a single-sword battō-jutsu technique executed from his unique and legendary fighting stance, called Tathagata. During execution, the sword is unsheathed at incredible speed at dead-range of the adversary, unleashing a strike with enough power to bust an adversary to shreds. O.S. Spirit of Sword *Shaman: Yoh Asakura *O.S. Type: Spirit/Weapon Type *Spirit Ally: Amidamaru (seirei-class) *Medium used: Harusame & Futunomitama no Turugi Description: After studying the Cho Senji Ryakketsu from Anna, Yoh forges his most revolutionary OS; integrating the seirei-class Amidamaru O.S. (Amidamaru inside Harusame) through the Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi to create the gigantic double-medium Over Soul, "Spirit of Sword." This is a sword-shaped O.S. which hardens Yoh's Furyoku into the shape of a blade and explosively increases its lethality, enabling it to cut through any form of Furyoku. Yoh can also shoot the blade of the O.S. in accelerated length by pumping more Furyoku into it. Yoh's movements improve not only thanks to Amidamaru, but also thanks to all the human feelings and fighting experience that the Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi has accumulated over thousands of years. Its only weak point is its terrible consumption of Furyoku, due to its great size and power. Attacks *Amidaryū Dai Gokōjin: The advanced form of the normal Gokōjin. Using the normal, 'Over Soul'-ed Gokōjin as a primer, and powered by Amidamaru's newly-acquired seirei-class powers, this high-level technique focuses furyoku and destroys anything with a decisive strike of cutting furyoku waves using his Over Soul "Spirit of Sword". O.S. Spirit of Sword: Byakkou (White Swan) *Shaman: Yoh Asakura *O.S. Type: Armor Type *Spirit Ally: Amidamaru (seirei-class) *Medium used: Harusame & Futunomitama no Turugi Description: Known simply as "Byakkou", this is a variation of Yoh's S.O.S. (Spirit of Sword) Over Soul, made in homage to Yoh's childhood affinity to the white swan, which he creates during his journey through the underworld. It's a double-medium O.S. composed of various, interchangeable panels of armor, which orbit Yoh for protection. The O.S. itself embodies Yoh's need for practicality, making the most of his two mediums; the Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi, in the left hand, serving as the source of the O.S. while Harusame facilitating the medium in his right hand, materializing the orbital armor and a giant shirasaya Over Soul. The two portions respond in concert to every one of Yoh's movements, making it far more efficient than any other of his previous Over Souls. Its unique construction creates a tremendous concentration of mana, giving the O.S. undeniable power. The panels of armor can also rearrange themselves, using the bridging flow of mana enabling Yoh to adjust his attack, need be. The attack itself is an offensive form of furyoku nullification. It "purifies" spirits and furyoku which means it does no physical damage. He first used this when fighting Asakura Yohken in the Underworld, and then fighting Ren and Horohoro to shatter their Over Souls. In a special arrangement, Byakkou resembles a swan. Attacks *'Amidaryū: Mu-Mu-Myou-Yaku-Mu: The ultimate technique of Yoh's "Byakkou" Over Soul, conceived during his venture into the underworld. In essence, it's a powerful thrust of the Over Soul's sword which "purifies the very soul". The configuration of the OS and furyoku released during this technique resembles that of swan taking flight. *Amidaryū Gokōjin: Amidamaru's most revolutionary technique. It is a single-sword battō-jutsu technique executed from his unique and legendary fighting stance, called Tathagata. During execution, the sword is unsheathed at incredible speed at dead-range of the adversary, unleashing a strike with enough power to bust an adversary to shreds. The technique was modified in Yoh's second fight with Silva in the plants where Yoh does not need to unsheath the blade but simply use it as an attack at close range. O.S. Oni Kabuto *Shaman: Hana Asakura *O.S. Type: Armor Type *Spirit Ally: Amidamaru (seirei-class) *Medium used: Futunomitama no Turugi Description: Hana's Armor-type Over Soul, it is comprised of several pieces of armor, the largest of which resembles a Japanese Ogre's head, and a giant shirisaya. It appears to be influenced by Byakkou in. In his battle against Asakura Yohane he exhibited it's great defensive power capable of deflecting a full attack from Yohane's Oversoul. This Over Soul works like an airbag and it also has the ability to change it's shape depending on the attack to make an better defence. This Over Soul can also switch from defence to offence. O.S. Oni Kabuto Tough *Shaman: Hana Asakura *O.S. Type: Armor Type *Spirit Ally: Amidamaru (seirei-class) *Medium used: Futunomitama no Turugi Description: This is the offensive from of Hana's O.S. Oni Kabuto. This O.S. materializes an huge gauntlet and a giant shirasaya. The effectiveness of this O.S., however, has not been revealed because it was annulled before it could be used properly. Anime Only Giant O.S. Amidamaru *Shaman: Asakura Yoh *O.S. Type: Giant Type *Spirit Ally: Amidamaru (seirei class) *Medium(s) used: "Harusame" Katana & "Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi" (antiquity) Description: After experiencing the Ultra Senji Ryakketsu brought to him by Anna, Yoh can create a tremendous body of Amidamaru, entirely made out of Furyoku. The Shamanic focus is no longer employed to directly fight the opponent, but more to guide the now huge and extremely powerful Amidamaru into attack (not a patch on the Spirit Unity, the very first Shamanic technique) Like the Over Soul it drains Yoh of his Furyoku, however it requires a lot more potential to sustain that shape than Over Soul. When first created there was no control of the power so Yoh added the "Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi" (antiquity) to balance the power in two mediums and allow Amidamary to wield two swords as he was once able to while living Later in episode 64: Epilogue, Yoh uses the power of all his friends and other shaman praying against Hao Asakura to transform Amidamaru into a "complete" Giant Over Soul form. This form is seen to be a fusion of the Spirit Unity and Giant Over Soul, for Yoh is seen inside the center of Amidamaru's soul rather than being held as the rest of the shaman. Attacks *Amidaryū Gokōjin: Amidamaru's most revolutionary technique. It is a dual-sword battō-jutsu technique executed from his unique and legendary fighting stance, called Tathagata. During execution, both swords are unsheathed at incredible speed at dead-range of the adversary, unleashing a strike with enough power to bust an adversary to shreds. Over Soul Manipulation Not necessarily an ability, but rather creative use of currently-existing ability. Before the time at Amidamaru evolved into a seirei-class spirit, and his Over Soul was still immature, it fell upon Yoh's talent of a shaman to fully utilize the abilities of his Over Soul. To that end, on various occasions, Yoh has altered the shape and formation of his Amidamaru Over Soul. Such formations include a defensive Amidamaru Shield, which makes use of the Over Soul's armor for protection. As the Over Soul evolved, the Amidamaru Shield was incorporated thusly, eliminating the need to alter its shape for protection. Also, though canon only in the anime, was the 'Over Soul Missile', which induces an explosive thrust of his Over Soul to launch himself at his target. He makes use of this method during his final battle with Hao in the anime. Over Soul Overview Initially, Yoh "learns" of the technique Over Soul when he was 10 years-old from his first spirit ally, Matamune. Using Matamune's remaining furyoku and bear talon necklace as a medium, Yoh was able to wield the gigantic "Over Soul Oni-Goroshi" to rescue young Anna from the Oh-Oni. However, because it was Matamune's furyoku being used, Yoh never adapted this technique until later, when he learn the technique indirectly during his battle with the Shaman Fight officiant, Silva. By integrating Amidamaru's spirit with that of his sword Harusame, Yoh forges the "Over Soul Amidamaru". The fundamental purpose of this Over Soul is to augment the properties of his blade. As Yoh progressed, the Amidamaru O.S. was able to materialize on a higher plane of existence; in a sense, evolving into what could be called "Over Soul: Amidamaru V.2". This progression allowed Amidamaru's shoulder guard and arm shield to materialize over Yoh's right arm, providing more protection. At this phase, Amidamaru could speak freely, even while in O.S. mode, being that Yoh unconsciously made this O.S. as manifestation of his will as well. However, the final progression of the Amidamaru O.S. came in complete materialization of Amidamaru, as witnessed during Yoh's final qualifying match with Tao Ren. This O.S. enabled Amidamaru to wield Harusame as he seen fit, as well as other capabilities. Yet, even though the Amidamaru O.S. would serve as Yoh's primary O.S. for the majority of the story, after studying the Chō Senji Ryakketsu with Anna, Yoh was able to forge his most revolutionary OS; Making use of the antique Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi and the Amidamaru Over Soul to create a Double Medium O.S., the gigantic "Spirit of Sword." In essence, the "Spirit of the Sword" is a sword-shaped, weapon-type Over Soul which hardens Yoh's furyoku into the shape of a blade But over time, Yoh would once again improve his O.S. during his trials in the underworld. There, he revised his double-medium "Spirit of Sword" and forged a new one made in homage to Yoh's childhood affinity to the white swan and formally named it "Spirit of Sword: Byakkou". It's comprised of various, interchangeable panels of armor, which orbit Yoh for protection; responding in concert to every one of his movements. Much different from the normal Spirit of Sword still is how Yoh makes use of Harusame and the Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi; creating the large Shirasaya sword weapon with Harusame, and the armor-like manipulator with the Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi. Trivia *In the anime the "Spirit of Sword" is refered to as a Giant Oversoul. *His favourite Flavor of ice cream is Strawberry, just like Yoh. *Oni Kabuto translates to Oni Helmet. *Byakkou translates to White Swan. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Noncorporeal Category:Undead Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Warriors Category:The Messiah Category:Samurais